1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm air pump, and more particularly, to a compact diaphragm air pump driven by a bimorph.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a compact air supply apparatus such as an air pump is used to supply a certain quantity of air to a compact electronic appliance or device.
As integration of transistors increases in compact electronic appliances or devices, microelectronic parts may be caused to malfunction or damaged due to heat produced within the electronic appliances or devices. Therefore, the problem of cooling microelectronic parts becomes an important issue for those electronic appliances using such microelectronic parts.
In particular, when a fuel cell is employed as a power source for a portable appliance, it is required to supply oxygen for chemical reaction.
In addition, as electronic appliances such as computers become more compact, coolers for cooling chips therein should occupy a smaller volume of space while consuming less power. Moreover, those coolers are expected to perform cooling operation with high efficiency while generating little noise, and also they are required to have high operation reliability.
A conventional air supply apparatus used in a compact electronic appliance or device is constructed as a rotary fan built-in type, or constructed as an external cooling fin type for facilitating heat conduction or air convection so as to achieve the cooling or air delivery target.
However, the cooler or air supply apparatus for a fuel cell with the above-mentioned constructions may generate noise due to the running of a rotary fan, and also because they occupy a predetermined volume of space for their own, it will render a limit in miniaturization of an electronic appliance or device.
In addition, upon considering an aspect of cooling efficiency of the rotary fan and fin, it is difficult to achieve a cooling efficiency needed for an electronic appliance or device. Particularly, in case of the rotary fan type, power consumption is very high.
Furthermore, because most of the existing air pumps for air delivery are large in size and volume and generate excessive noise, it is difficult to apply them in portable appliances that require miniaturization.